the monsters of zootopia
by Gualy27
Summary: "the monsters of zootopia" es un UA donde el caso de los depredadores salvajes no fue resuelto, pero antes de que los depredadores fueran obligados a usar los collares, el miedo se apodero de la ciudad y al final fue abandonada. Tiempo después fue reconstruida gracias a los mayores inversionistas, ahora Nick y Judy trabajan como mercenarios en esta nueva zootopia...
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis queridos lectores, quiero darles la bienvenida a este nuevo proyecto que lleva unos días en mi cabeza y quiero comenzarlo antes de continuar con mi otro fic y solo quiero decir que lo disfruten, antes de comenzar los dejare en contexto sobre la situación actual en zootopia, sobre Nick y judy. Sin más que decir que empiece…

* * *

Capítulo 0: bienvenido a mi Zootopia.

Muchos recordaran Zootopia como aquella ciudad donde uno puede convertirse en lo que desea, pero no esta vez ya que el caso de los aulladores nunca se resolvió al final los animales afectados fueron sacrificados y bellwether tomo la presidencia de zootopia lo que no considero fue que zootopia terminaría abandonada ya que fue demasiado el miedo que infundio con los depredadores salvajes que nisiquiera otros depredadores se quedaron por el miedo a convertirse en salvajes y al final solo quedo bellwether gobernando lo que alguna vez fue la grandiosa ciudad de zootopia, ahora no queda nada ni nadie dentro en esa ciudad fantasma incluso la toxina savage desapareció pero ese no fue el final de zootopia, tiempo después varios inversionistas llegaron interesados en esa ciudad fantasma. El proyecto principal era regresar la gloria de lo que alguna vez fue aquella ciudad incluso mejorarla, que fuese la ciudad modelo y libre para cualquier animal se convertiría en el próximo reclamo turístico mundial y la nueva base de importantes acontecimientos diplomáticos. Un proyecto multimillonario que dejaría a las mejores ciudades como si fueran un chiste al compararlas, se involucraron los principales inversionistas conocidos a nivel mundial llenos de subvenciones e ideales. Pero como es lógico, no tardaron en surgir los problemas que retrasaron el proyecto causando pérdidas millonarias a cada inversionista. Los corruptos no tardaron en aparecer, viendo una manera fácil de hacerse ricos. Y cuando comenzó a desaparecer el dinero también empezaron a desaparecer los principios. No quedo de otra más que aceptar el apoyo económico de fuentes menos limpias uniéndose inversores que tenían otras aspiraciones y a los que hubo que contentar, todos querían llevarse su pedacito de pastel, al final el proyecto "nueva zootopia" o simplemente "zootopia" vio la luz un paraíso de lujo y placeres construido sobre un caos de corrupción e intereses creados.

Sean bienvenidos a Zootopia el lugar en donde puedes ser lo que desees…

Y mucho me preguntaran "¿Qué paso con la oficial Judy Hopps y con el zorro estafador Nick Wilde?", bien porque no se lo preguntan a ellos mismos…

Judy Hopps: hola, mi nombre Judy hopps y soy… bueno fui la primera oficial coneja dentro de zootopia, pero ahora no soy más que una simple mercenaria a fin de cuentas era lo que el jefe bogo quería, un mercenario para cumplir todos sus caprichos personales a fin de cuentas quien pensaría que un conejo fuera a ser tan letal, me entreno para matar y me torturo con el fin de hacerme dejar de sentir dolor y casi lo logro, hasta que un día tuve una oportunidad de tomar venganza revelando todos los crímenes que cometí bajo sus órdenes, grabe error para mí. Al final mi familia pago por mi error, ese maldito búfalo mando a tres depredadores infectados con la toxina savage a mi casa con mi familia, fue toda una masacre de la que solo uno de mis hermanos llamado Max hopps sobrevivió y bogo no tardo en descubrirlo pero en vez de matarlo lo utilizo para mantenerme más tiempo bajo su poder, el único animal capas de lastimarme en esos momentos era Max y lo logro, tiempo después de que los animales empezaron a abandonar zootopia yo tuve la oportunidad de escapar de ese maldito bufalo, ya han pasado 5 años desde que deje zootopia y 3 desde que conocí a mis nuevos compañeros unos mercenarios que me encontraron cuando todo se fue a la mierda, a dia de hoy vivo en la nueva y corrupta zootopia donde ser un mercenario es un trabajo bien pagado y era divertido hasta que llego ese zorro ese Nicholas Wilde pero esa será una historia aparte creo que eso es todo y bueno sean bienvenidos a mi miserable vida…

Nick Wilde: hola, me llamo Nicholas Wilde y desde los 12 años trabajo como estafador y no fue hasta que la vieja ciudad de zootopia callera ante la desgracia de los depredadores salvajes, cuando se empezó a esparcir el miedo entre los animales de zootopia decidieron abandonar la ciudad antes de que peores cosas pasaran, yo fui uno de los últimos en marcharse y no fue hasta que me entere del nuevo proyecto de renovar zootopia, en ese momento fue donde mis dotes de estafador dieron sus frutos, logrando hacerme con una gran fortuna gracias a esos inversionistas idiotas, cuando el proyecto empezó a decaer por la falta del dinero entre yo con una empresa que cree con su dinero y así logre hacerme con algo de poder dentro de la nueva zootopia pero la vida del empresario rico no va muy bien conmigo en vez de eso pague para que me entrenaran y convertirme en un mercenario junto con mis nuevos compañeros mercenarios en fin así es mi vida actual mente y bienvenidos a ella, pónganse cómodos y disfruten de ella…

* * *

Bien espero que con esto entiendan el universo de este fic, déjame una review para saber que te pareció este nuevo universo dentro del fandom de zootopia quise probar un tema un poco radical dentro de este fandom y me gustaría saber que te pareció, mañana domingo se publicara el primer capítulo del fic y mi plan de actualización va a variar entre cada 15 dias y 1 semana y pues solo me queda decirles "que lo disfruten" por ultimo si alguien tiene una mejor idea para llamar al fic díganmela estaré muy agradecido.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, espero que te guste este primer capítulo de esta aventura. Si te gusta déjame un comentario para saber que te pareció este inicio. Sin más empecemos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: _ZOOTOPIA…_**

Vaya cagada.

Esas fueron las palabras que le vinieron a la cabeza. Nada de ¨accidente¨ o ¨mala suerte¨, no. ¿Para qué engañarse? Sabía que tanto su jefe como sus compañeros no dudarían en echarle la culpa. Las adversidades quedaban fuera de la ecuación cuando se trataba de ella. No importa las explicaciones que diese, lo que contaba eran los hechos. Y era un hecho de que aquel tipejo había acabado con la cabeza abierta al golpearse contra la porcelana del inodoro. Decir que ella solo le había dado un empujoncito y que la fatalidad había hecho el resto era irrelevante.

Miro al individuo, muerto sobre el suelo de uno de los dos retretes que había en aquellos aseos para mujeres. El charco de sangre que emanaba de su cráneo iba en aumento, complicando la tarea de borrar aquel estropicio. Sin pedirlo, ni evitarlo, la rabia la invadió.

Puto imbécil, ya podía haberse quedado quietecito en su sitio.

Judy se fijó en la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Su ceño se frunció desentonaba con el disfraz de ¨zorrilla florero¨ que llevaba aquella noche. Un leve maquillaje que resaltaba el color de sus ojos violetas, vestido sexy y actitud atolondrada, el clásico cliché de la guapa tonta. Un papel que, aunque echo a su medida para su atractivo físico, se le atragantaba. Sobre todo cuando los animales a los que tenía que engañar se tomaban demasiada confianza con ella. Y es que, aunque evitaba a toda costa provocarlo, a veces simplemente ocurría, y entonces la situación acababa en desastre.

Tomó aire para calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría era su mejor opción. La sobresaltaron unos golpecitos tenues en la puerta paro se serenó al instante al deducir que debía de ser su compañero. Habían acordado reunirse en aquellos servicios, aprovechando que el club de striptease donde se encontraban estaba cerrado a la clientela en ese momento, y las chicas que trabajaban allí tenían sus propios aseos en los vestuarios privados. Aquel rincón del local les mantenía a salvo de los ojos y oídos curiosos.

Entorno la puerta lo justo para poder echar una ojeada y cerciorarse primero. En efecto, allí estaba Will un lobo de pelaje color grisáceo, vestido de camarero. Llevaba un par de días infiltrado en el club.

— ¿lo tienes? —pregunto este.

Judy se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar.

—Sí, pero ha habido un problemilla.

— ¿Qué proble…?— Will no llego a terminar la pregunta, sus ojos habían dado con el cadáver. Entro en el cuarto de baño y echo el seguro de la puerta—. ¡¿Te lo has cargado?! —dijo en un susurro que sonó demasiado alto.

—Ha sido causa de fuerza mayor—replico Judy al tiempo que entregaba un teléfono móvil—. Pero conseguí esto.

—Que menos…—Will lo conecto a un pequeño dispositivo que servía para hackerar el teléfono y copiar toda la información que había en él—. ¿Qué paso? ¿te descubrió?

—No, fue el ¨posible inconveniente número dos¨— contesto ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Ante eso, Will se quedó boquiabierto.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que lo has matado por intentar ligar contigo?

—Se puso bastante pesadito, ¿vale? — se defendió al tiempo de que su compañero se pasaba una mano por el rostro en un gesto de resignación—. Me siguió hasta aquí y no sabía estar con las manos quietas y solo lo empoje un poco para quitármelo de encima.

—Dios, Jud, eres un ángel de la muerte— comento llamándola por el apodo que solo el usaba.

—ok, lo que tu digas. Pero t encargaras de esto ¿no? —Quiso saber ella señalando el cuerpo inerte de aquella liebre—. Yo tengo que volver con Akira antes de que empiece a preocuparse.

—Claro, ahorita mismo. Saco mi varita mágica y lo hago desaparecer. Tú no te preocupes —comento Will con su habitual Humor ácido—.Pero no deberías tener tanta prisa por volver arriba. Ahora creen que están juntos, pero cuando vean que tu vuelves y él no, sí que se van a preocupar.

—Lo tenemos jodido, ¿verdad? —suspiro.

—Pues espera a ver cuándo se estere Aida. Como no saquemos nada útil de aquí—dijo él alzando el móvil de la liebre—, estaremos como al principio.

Aidan era un zorro ártico y su jefe, no tenía compasión a la hora de descontarles las pérdidas ocasionadas por meteduras de pata, aunque los gastos consistieran en unas balas de más. Si aquella investigación de casi un mes de trabajo finalmente se iba a la mierda, sus bolsillos sufrirían terribles consecuencias.

—Hay que largarse. Subiré y diré que… ¿Cómo coño se llamaba? — se interrumpió Judy señalando al muerto.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tienes la memoria más increíblemente selectiva que he conocido nunca?

—Mi memoria va de puta madre, otra cosa es que yo quiera malgastarlas en chorradas.

—Se llama Viktor— dijo Will tras menear la cabeza.

—Pues esto es lo que haremos—continuó ella—: diré que Viktor se ha quedado hablando por teléfono. Eso nos dará unos minutos a Akira y a mí. Tu vete ya, sal por la puerta de atrás y espéranos con el coche preparado.

—De acuerdo. —Will se puso en marcha de inmediato, dejándola de nuevo a solas.

Judy termino de esconder el cadáver en el excusado, cerrando la puerta. Así para descubrirlo tendrán que entrar en los aseos. Después salió y tomo las escaleras que subían a la segunda planta, donde su compañero seguía reunido con el resto de la escoria con la que estaban intentando llegar a un acuerdo

No había una definición mejor para lo que era aquellos animales. Pertenecían a una de las bandas de mafia más violentas que actuaban en la ciudad. Bajo su control se hallaba una red de tráfico ilegal de todo aquello que les resulta provechoso, en especial drogas, armas, mujeres y mercancías robadas. Una inmundicia que merecía ser borrada de la faz de la tierra, sin dudas.

Pero no estaban allí por ellos, sino porque eran el único puente que se les había presentado hacia su verdadero objetivo: un asesino bastante escurridizo conocido como ¨El Domine¨.

* * *

Bien eso es todo por hoy en la próxima actualización habrá un poco de acción y antes de nada me gustaría decir que necesitare Beta readers me gustaría tener a alguien que me apoye antes de publicar el capítulo, y si te gusto el capítulo déjame un comentario, opinión, duda, etc. Sin más nos vemos en el capitulo dos.

Bye Bye...


End file.
